My Infected Diary
by DestinyBakas.Roxas
Summary: A gentle girl changed by those close to her. Pain slashed into her heart. She doesn't notice a thing. Except for the different person in the mirror. L4D rated M for gore and langue
1. Begining

_Hurt, upset, pain, mutated. ALIVE_

Just a simple girl. I never asked for the pain I was given, but it's not like anyone cared either. But the place I am in now I am safe, and people care for me. And because of them I was saved, and they don't even know they saved me. I was a gentle, caring daughter, but my mother didn't care. Not one bit.

* * *

**_3rd POV_**

"Mum!" Her little brother smiled and hugged his mother. She stood back and watched the two interact quietly. "Guess what!"

His mother, a beautiful brunette with gentle blue eyes, smiled and picked her 5 year old up. "What?"

"Anna said that when you got home she would take me to the park." He said. Anna continued to watch the two without a sound. Her crystal blue eyes watered. She saw the bruises on her mothers neck, they were much worse than before.

Anna's mother worked as a hostesprostatute in an adult club in the worst part of town. Her boss was rude and brutal. He beat the girls and then would force them to work and not allow anyone to see the girls scares or bruises left on them. Her mother always came home hurt. It hurt Anna inside.

"Really now? Well that's very nice of her." Their mother said and kissed her sons forehead. She set him down gently and she hugged her teen girl. "I'm gonna go take a shower and then make dinner, be back before then ok?" Anna nodded and took her brothers hand. The two slipped on some sandles and left their home.

She smiled at her little brother, Braden, and skipped with him to the park. The playground had a large swirling slid and lots of bridges and a sort of castle build. It was perfect for the children in the neighborhood. Anna sat down on a bench and let Braden go play with a group of kids around his age that were on the playground. She looked up to the sky and watched the clouds going by. Time passed quickly and Anna felt herself slowly fall asleep, until someone screamed.

She sat up and parents of children ran to a group of kids. Anna jumped into the childrens group on the castle playground. She couldn't see Braden in the group but she could her him screaming. Pushing past the kids she found her brother curled up on his side holding his bloody hand.

"A raccoon showed up. He tried to pet it." A girl looking around 10 said. Anna picked her brother up and carried him down the steps. Parents tried to see him, but Anna yelled for them to get away. Anna ran home as fast as she could. Carly, her mother stared at Braden in shock and Anna with anger.

"What happened to my baby?"

"He was bit by an animal." Anna said winded. "Grab the car keys, we need to get him to the hospital." Carly grabbed them and ran to the beet up old minivan. Anna sat in the back seat with Braden shaking and crying in pain.

The trio drove quickly to the nearest hospital. They ran inside and in 10 minutes Carly and Anna were sitting in the front waiting room, Braden was in an Emergancy Unit.

* * *

**_1st POV_**

I was 13 when my brother died. He was in my arms for an hour just coughing up blood. My mother blamed me for his death. She shunned me after that and we did not talk. Until she was infected too, I was 15. We knew abouted infected people at that time, but they werent as common as they are now.

* * *

_**3rd POV**_

Anna was watching TV quietly. Her mother had been gone for days. SHe had been getting more and more clients now that Anna had helped pay for her surgery getting rid of the ugly scars all over here body.

As Anna was eating her popcorn her mother slammed the front door open. Anna watched her quietly. Her mother stared at her for minutes, not saying a word. "Hi mom." Anna finally spoke up. Her mom growled. Anna stared for a moment, slightly confused.

Then her tounge fell out. And it continued to fall out. Anna stared at Carly more terror in her eyes. "Momma? You're infected?"

Her mother only hissed, as if she was trying to say something but all that came out was smoke. Anna backed up from her slowly moving mother. Blood slowly started to move from her eyes and mouth down her pale face. Anna screamed for help as loud as her lungs would allow. No one came. She started crying, blurring her vision of her deformed mother walking towards her. Anna walked into the bathroom and grabbed ahold of a hairdryer. She screamed and threw it at her mothers head. That just agrivated the infected woman.

Anna then grabbed hair scissors and held them tightly in her hand as the long tongue forming from her mothers mouth grew longer, faster. Then it was wrapped around Annas body, her legs first then her around and finally around her neck. The large muscle dragged the screaming teen to the monster and all Anna could see was the fingers reaching for her face. One more scream and Anna thought fast. She took the scissors in her hand and rammed them into the throat of the smoker holding onto her.

The long tight muscle squeezing her body relaxed and let the girl go. Anna watched the infected woman fall to the ground. "Why didn't you come home before you got infected? Now youre dead you bastard."

* * *

**_1st POV_**

"Anna come here. I want to show you something some of my reasearchers found in Arizona." Doctor Cordell said. His rectangle shaped glasses were sliding down his nose. "I think it will help you." I stood up and stepped out into the lighted hallway. I walked with Cordell into his office. He gave me a hair tie and I pulled my silver hair into a ponytail. "It's a journal of a scientist. The military was given a copy of it for safety purposes. Read it." I watched him closely with my red eyes. Slowly I took the journal from his hands and walked out of his office and walked back to my dark room.


	2. Infection?

"_It's a journal of a scientist. The military was given a copy of it for safety purposes. Read it." I watched him closely with my red eyes. Slowly I took the journal from his hands and walked out of his office and back to my dark room._

* * *

I sat down and read the journal I was given quietly. I had just started but everything I read was starting to make everything that had happened in my life make sense. The first passage explained why I never died before changing to this….thing.

_"During my studies, I have found that these so called "Zombies" are not actually the undead. They are quite simply infected, or sick. The virus they are infected with is a mixture of the three diseases, Rabies, Syphilis, and Jungle rot. When the three are combined, it takes on a mind of it's own, if it already hadn't had one. With this new mind, it moves in on the re-organization of it's victim."_

I was relieved slightly, but not fully. Everyone tells me there is no cure, but if we had a cure for these three diseases, then if we mixed then couldn't it make a cure? I thought about it more and decided that I would ask Cordell later. The journal all spoke of the different types of infected. I found out that I was never told the truth about what I was our how I became a "Zombie". I also found out what I had turned into. And what my mother had turned into.

_"Back in the mouth, the infection has worked to free the jaw of all teeth and has created large sacks on one side of the face that explode and emit a kind of smokescreen when killed. It has also detached the tongue from the mouth entirely, awaiting the intestines attach to the end."_

My mother was called a smoker. She must have gotten the infection when working. But I was a special kind of "Zombie". I was called a Witch. I was a rare species in the infected world.

_"The "Witch" is by far the least understood by any human being other than myself, because of her frightful appearance and unjustifiable anger. The "Witch" strain is only contactable in emotionally challenged, highly stressed, woman."_

It continued on saying how the infection works through us and what it changes. Then it spoke of the changes Witches go through emotionally.

_"The subject will then begin to uncontrollably sob, matching the stereotype of what most would call the "Emo". All well fueled barriers are let down, and the infection is sadly let through. With the already obvious traits given by the infection, it only increases sadness and anger while inside. It then leaves the body entirely, leaving the traumatized woman confused, alone, angry, and sad._

_She is, in all actuality, never truly taken by the infection. With a small amount of surgery and a trip to the salon, she could walk among the rest of us as if nothing happened. Of course, she would only be allowed to do so when and if EEG technology correctly brings her sadness and anger levels back into a stable area."_

I had stopped changing halfway through, the journal proved it. My physical form had changed, but through all that pain I don't cry, I don't have a bad temper (no more bad than normal), and I never had the urge to hurt anyone. But maybe I had changed but because of my interactions with people after changing the emotions of a Witch hadn't shown up. I wasn't sure yet. I would have to ask Cordell that too.

I set the journal down slowly and thought. I thought about this person. Maybe I could meet them sometime, maybe he would be about to answer questions about myself. So I stood up and opened my room door. The white light flooded in once again and it took me a few seconds to adjust to the change. I walked slowly around the base, asking soldiers if they knew where Cordell was. No one knew at the moment. I walked through empty halls and rooms before finally giving up and I headed back to my room. I was thinking about my brother, it made me kind of upset to think of my mother being mad at me for his death.

I was starting to get more upset, mad at her form blaming me. Then I ran smack into Cordell's chest. He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Anna. Did you start reading the journal?" I nodded. "Did you need something?" I nodded again. He stared at me. "Well?"

I blushed and said, "I have some questions to ask about the infection." He stared at me with a look on concern in his eyes.

"How about this. Our military base is the one that is helping his group of survivors, well survive. Next time they go down to give them supplies you can tag along. Then you can ask him yourself." Cordell smiled. I was filled with joy.

Maybe my mistake was in trusting him so much.

I took my new hope and skipped to my room like I would as a teen. Being 19 it looked kind of funny for an infected adult skip to her room. But no one said anything to tease me about it, so I didn't stop skipping. I stepped inside the dark room once more, relaxed by the lightless room.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

**Dr. Cordell**

Cordell sat in his office sighing and rubbing his eyebrows in stress. "The girl is out of my league. She's so hyper and cheerful. And she is a witch! No one has done anything to help her either." He thought for a couple of silent minutes. Then he continued with a sigh, "I'll ask her if she came do some tests for me. Before she see's Dr. Gorr. If there is something special about her I don't want someone else finding out about it before me. I mean I did find the girl during her transformation. I should be the one that's finds anything weird." He smirked evilly.

He called in an officer and told him to give Anna a message. "Tell her that I want to see her in my office tomorrow morning for some tests. They will be simple and painless ones." The soldiers nodded and quickly left the room to notify Anna. Dr. Cordell relax and spun around in his chair.

"She will be so interesting to figure out." He sighed happily and stood up. "Ok now I have to pee." He said walking out of his office quickly.

* * *

**Ok thank you for being patient while I write this. Still new to the whole idea myself but I'm getting the hang of it. **

**I want to thank ConGie for allowing me to use his character Dr. Connor Gorr and his charrie's journal about the infection. It helped me start the basics in this story. So if you want to read the actually journal that is used in this one visit ConGie's profile and read The Many Strains of Ryphiebis. **


	3. Journey

_**He called in an officer and told him to give Anna a message. "Tell her that I want to see her in my office tomorrow morning for some tests. They will be simple and painless ones." The soldiers nodded and quickly left the room to notify Anna. Dr. Cordell relaxed and spun around in his chair.**_

_**"She will be so interesting to figure out." He sighed happily and stood up. "Ok now I have to pee." He said walking out of his office quickly.**_

* * *

I woke up to the smells of disinfectant and metal. It was a strange smell to me and gaving me a tingling sensation, making me a little nervous. But I wasn't sure why I was so worried, it was just a test after all.

Cordell came to my room to bring me to a lab. So I quickly got dressed and walked out of my room. Cordell was standing outside my room with a lab coat siting comfertably over his normal clothes. It was weird seeing him in it. Because I never once had seen him working in a lab. But I guess he would have to, to find out more about the nfected. But of course everything they told me about the infected wasn't true. So maybe Dr. Cordel wasn't a dorctor that worked in that area. I decided to ask.

"Cordell. How come I've never seen you in a lab coat before?" I asked.

He smiled and replied, "Because we do our work at night when you are asleep my dear. Now enough with the questions." He unlocked a large red door that clashed with the white coredor surrounding us. He gently pushed my inside.

I scrunched uo my nose from the nasty smell of rubbing alchohol and never rubber, from the gloves everyone inside had on. Cordell lead me to a small chair that I sat comfertably in. He smiled and told one of the nurses draw some of my blood. He smiled and told me that this was going to be quick and simple.

Next they told me to lay down on a ralge table. Cordell told me that the table was going to move back into a spunning chamber. The chamber was going to take pictures of my brain for them. I nodded showing I understood.

I laid myself down and closed my eyes. They told me it was a easy process and I wouldn't feel a thing. I didn't watch the chamber spin around my head, my eyes were closed in fear . Even through all the little speeeches telling me everything was going to be ok.

When they were finished they brought me back to the small chair and looked at my hands, and poked my nails and fingers. While two people were doing that andother was feeling my throat. "Oh how I wish I could get a picture of those vocal chords." He moaned. I snikered and he glared at me.

After those few things happened Cordell told me I was done for the day. I nodded. "May I ask another question, now?" I asked. He nodded.

"How come what you have told me about the infected wasn't true? The journal said the infected weren't zombies. You said we were zombies that had gained an infection and died from it, and that infection took over our bodies." Cordell was frustrated, I could tell by his facial features.

"We didn't want to worry you. And there were some other complications I don't want to tell you about."

"Like what?" I wanted to know, even if he said he wouldn't tell me.

Cordell was about to slam his head into a wall and again I could tell by his face. "If you were to know the truth about the infected when you got here, we were sure you would turn against us. We thought that if you were to think that you were a special zombie you would stay happy, and the anger of a witch would never surface. We were right." I realized then that everything the told me was used to keep them safe. They weren't really thinking of my happiness. I slapped on a fake smiled.

"I understand. Thank you Cordell." He smiled and pat my head.

"In 2 days you will go on a jet to Arizona where the troops will take you to Dr. Gorr." I was relieved and for the next 2 days I was on the edge of my chair, so many questions running through my mind. I couldn't wait, but time seemed to pass so slowly.

* * *

The day finally came and I was ready. I had a bag of clothes and hair-ties lining up from my wrist to the middle between the wrist and elbow. My hair always seemed to fall out and I always seem to loose the ties. Hy hair was up in a ponytail now, and even though it was silver, I looked partially normal. Now all I needed was the eyes to stop glowing and my skin to change from a pale blue to a light peachy. Like that would ever happen.

Cordell put my bag in the jet and then walked me up the ramp. It was cold inside but dark, so i didn't care about the shivers I was gaining. Cordell told me what was going to happen, and to stay safe. He said that in a month he would return for me and I would come back home. I nodded.

Cordell hugged my tightly goodbye and then left the jet. He waved goodbye and then ran back into the building. The hanger door opened slowly and the jet started moving, gaining speed with each little turn of the wheel. I was scared and excited all in one, my heart was pounding in my chest. And, not all the worry was from being in a flying craft for the first time. Some of it was coming from what was waiting in Arizona.

* * *

**3****rd ****POV Dr. Cordell**

Cordell sat in his chair with a confused look on his face. "So it just stopped? But why and how?" He looked at the results of the many tests on his computer monitor. All of them proving something important. But with everything scattered around what ever it said was confusing to a normal person. He stared at the screen again and look of agitation appearing. Whatever was in the test results were bugging him to the point of throwing something deadly at someone else.

"Cant let anyone see these. No one. She will be quaritined, but I cant let my little toy to be locked up. She is my experiment." He whined like a child being told to go do chores. He then laughed and rested his head gently on the desk. Tears streamed down his face. "It's facinating. Her brain is so used, but she is so perfect. The trauma bond sitting next to a trust bond, like they make up her being. They work together, but how? I just wanna see what is going through her mind!" He sighed with a pained look on his face.


	4. Lab

"_**Cant let anyone see these. No one. She will be quarantined, but I cant let my little toy to be locked up. She is my experiment." He whined like a child being told to go do chores. He then laughed and rested his head gently on the desk. Tears streamed down his face. "It's fascinating. Her brain is so used, but she is so perfect. The trauma bond sitting next to a trust bond, like they make up her being. They work together, but how? I just wanna see what is going through her mind!" He sighed with a pained look on his face. **_

* * *

The ride had a little turbulence, but over all it was ok. Of course it being my first plane ride I can't say whether it was a good or bad ride. Everyone of the military officers were quiet, unless giving out orders to one another about watching the luggage and making sure none of the supplies for Arizona fell out of the boxes.

When we arrived I could feel the humidity difference and the heat was a bit different also. It seemed more green in some places but also much more dry in others. Prescott seemed like a run down, empty town. But there were people that walked around town. An officer said that the population of un-infected was 30. I was surprised. I wondered if these people that walked around were infected or safe. My question was answered when a man around my age, maybe a bit older took a shot gun and blew the head off of someone walking slowly towards the jet.

Then man smiled and walked to the steps leading to the door of the jet. He shook the hand of the soldier standing in the doorway. "Hello there, sir. Everything come in nicely?" He asked opening one of the boxes and picking up a box of shells. I watched him closely, wondering who this man was. He looked at me with a look that told me he had really no clue as to who I was either.

I stuck out my hand and said, "I'm Anna." The man laughed and took my hand, shaking it firmly.

"So you are the Witch Cordell told me about. It's nice to meet you." He said. I nodded and stared at the floor. This must be Dr. Gorr, the one who wrote the journal. I had no idea as to what to say to him. Dr. Gorr took the silence as an opening to give out orders to take the boxes to the safe house. The soldiers nodded and started moving boxes out of the jet. I watched quietly, holding my bag to my chest. He watched my actions closely.

I could feel his eyes looking over all my features. Taking in my odd form. A woman walked in the jet quickly looking around. She had fine silver/grey hair and red eyes, like mine. But her skin was much more pale and her body a little bit thinner. She also had what looked like filed nails, so she might have had claws before. Once her eyes made contact with Dr. Gorr's body she snickered. "Connor! There you are. We have found the location of another horde." She said. Dr. Gorr's smile spread wider.

"Good! Get a team together and go after them, see if you can bring me back a couple of 'samples' while you're down there." He said and continued to bark out orders to get the rest of the cargo out of the jet so the soldier could go home and he could start showing me the town. I just waited silently, watching Dr. Gorr, storing any information about him in my mind.

He seemed to be doing the same to me. Soon the Jet was empty and I was allowed out. Turns out I could've left the jet before they started carrying stuff out, but I didn't think of it so I just stayed put. Dr. Gorr led me out slowly and started asking me questions.

"So Anna, you are a witch?" He asked. He knew I was but maybe he was just making sure of it.

"Yeah," I said. "Why do you ask?"

Dr. Gorr shook his head. "It's just besides the hair and eyes you don't look like a witch at all. I'm just saying, it took me off guard when I saw you." He explained.

"Yeah," I said.

Dr. Gorr nodded slowly and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. I watched closely, memorizing his motions. He smiled and said, "Do you have any questions for me dear?"

"I have some, but I figured I would learn about them later. What about you?"

"In fact I do have questions, quite a few. What else has Cordell told you about the infection?"

I thought for a moment. Finally I replied, "He told me that I was a special witch, because I transformed fully and didn't gain a lot of traits of the Witch. He says it's because they found me in the middle of being infected, and since I was around people while fighting it that I beat the infection and was very lucky too. He said to find Witches like me was even more rare than witches themselves, and the ratio of normal witches to special was like….100 to 1." Dr. Gorr just nodded and bit his lip. Because he was so quiet I continued. "Cordell says that there is no cure for the infection. He also said that the infected people are dead. Your journal says otherwise, so I'm wondering which one of you is actually right." Dr. Gorr sighed and rubbed his eyes. I stopped and watched him. I couldn't tell what his emotions were, unlike Cordell. Now if this was Cordell, rubbing his eyes would mean that he was tired. But I didn't know Dr. Gorr and it was in the middle of the day, so he couldn't be tired could he?

"Ok let's go to my lab and I'll tell you about the infection, cause it sounds like you are very confused." He said. Now I was confused. So Dr. Cordell was lying to me. Or was I misunderstanding it?

* * *

His lab was large, and smelled of rotting flesh in some places. He didn't wear a lab coat either, just his normal clothes. His fingers moved over utensils and eyed me closely. "Now Anna, I need you to listen to everything I tell you, I want you to forget everything and anything Cordell told you about the infection." I was a bit surprised by what he was saying. I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking from his face either, it was too confusing. If Cordell had made the face that Dr. Gorr was making it would mean a lot of different emotions at once that didn't match. Like he was happy, and pissed, and hot but freezing cold, and so hungry he could eat a human but he was stuffed like after a thanksgiving dinner. It didn't make sense to me so I decided to stop focusing on his expressions.

"Like it said in my journal, infected people are not dead. They are simply sick, and the sickness controls them, it takes over their mind so they cannot think for themselves. The diseases mixed in their bodies create the deformities that occur in their features and the way they think. Everything that they may have ever learned in their life time is completely erased and the only left is their animalistic instinct. Everyone has it in them, but they way we are raised affects how we use those instincts. If everything is gone, then the original instinct takes over, creating their eating habits and actions. The way the infection works on their features shows by the rotting flesh, the bleeding, and any other malfunction in the way they look. And each person is different on how they let the infection work on their bodies, creating the different types of infected

"You my dear are a Witch, as you already know. But judging by your appearance, I have no clue as to what happened to you. I can't tell if you are a full witch or if the infection left your body before it could finish its course. I will have to take some tests, if you are ok with that. Then I will be able to answer that question. Either way, a witch is an infected person like the rest of the 'zombies' as you call them. The only special thing about them is how the infection works on their bodies and that witches are very rare. Out of a group of 1000 infected people, 620 will be common infected, 75 will be smokers, 40 will be hunters, 50 will be jockys, there will be 75 spitters, 50 boomers, 25 will be chargers, and 20 will be tanks, 15 will be screamers, and the last 10 will be witches. You see how rare they are?"

I nodded and thought for a moment. "Dr. Cordell took some tests on me before I left the base. He should have the results by now. I don't know what the tests were for, but they took pictures of my briand, took blood samples, tested reflexes, and poked at my throat." I said. Dr. Gorr smiled.

"Thank you for telling me that dear. I will ask Dr. Cordell for the results of these tests. After that I can tell you why you are different." He said with a calm tone. I relaxed. That is until that woman from before pushed her way through the room doors. She had 5 men behind her carrying a body and 4 more carrying a screaming man in. Each body was put on a medical table and the man screaming was strapped to it, removing his ability to thrash about. The other one seemed dead, and it's body looked revolting. I wanted to vomit.

"He was attacked by a hunter, we just barely got it off of him, but I'm pretty sure, by his actions, he was infected. This is the hunter that attacked him." The woman said and pushed the people that carried the bodies in, out of the room. They all walked down the hall until they took a left turn and I couldn't see them anymore.

Dr. Gorr looked at the hunter and then at the screaming man. He smirked. "Well no shit he was infected. He is already growing the claws. Touch his legs." He ordered and gave the man a shot. In a few seconds the man was out cold. I had no clue as to what was going on. The woman put on rubber gloves and tore the man's pants leg. Under it I could see a strange sticky look to it. She rubbed some of the goop in between her thumb and index finger, and made a face that told me she was disgusted.

Dr. Gorr on the other hand was smiling away as he started drawing blood from the man. "He is already too far along to change him back." He said as he pressed his hand against the man's chest. The woman sighed and took her gloves off. She threw them away quietly and looked away from the man and Dr. Gorr.

He took a small hand gun and aimed it at the man's head. His facial expression I could read this time. Hurt. It was painted all over his face and body. His hands shook violently. Why was it so hard to kill this man when he shot the infected person at the jet without a second thought? I looked away and he shot multiple times, maybe 5. I wasn't focused on counting how many times he fired the gun.

I looked back when I heard metal hitting metal. Dr. Gorr had thrown the small gun on the table and turned to the infected on the other. "Anna, this type of infected I have here is called a hunter. One of the most deadly of the infected He is fast like a witch and strong like a tank, but sadly not as fast or strong." I didn't want to look at the full body so I just nodded. Dr. Gorr, I think, noticed my uneasiness of being in the room with an infected. I was worried he may be able to tell how uncomfortable I truly was.

My mom was the first infected I came in contact with, and when the military dragged me away I saw one more that went after Dr. Cordell when I was being dragged into the helicopter. I grabbed Cordell with my teeth and yanked him away from the woman spitting out a strange goop. The soldiers in the copter then let me go when they realized I wasn't going to hurt them. Cordell had a surprised look on his face also. So in my life time I had come in contact with 2 infected so far that had come to close for comfort. Infected people had walked by my house before, I mean I was the only uninfected in my neighborhood, but they didn't come into my home looking for brains or whatever they eat. I was left alone for years before I was found and taken to the safety of the military base.

I was brought out of my thought process when Dr. Gorr shot the infected on the table. I wondered why and stood up. "What's wrong?" the woman and I asked. He looked at us fear in his eyes, but a twinkle of interest also.

"Nothing really, just a simple test." He smiled and went back to poking at the infected with strange tools. His eyes had sparks of interest moving through them as he worked. That is until he looked at the infected's heart. "That's weird." The woman came close. "Can you look at the brain for me?" He asked. I instantly ran out of the room looking for a place for me to spew chunks.

When I returned Dr. Gorr had a worried/confused look on his face. Maybe he was easier to read than I thought. The woman was washing her hands, they were covered in blood.

"Why? Have I missed something? Maria, would you be so kind as to bring me in another recently killed hunter? 2 days old at the most." He asked. She nodded and left the room. Dr. Gorr threw the dead man's body off the table, after having some trouble untying the straps. He dragged the body into a room. In the darkness of it I could see piles of bodies stacked up, all of them either mutilated or ripped into pieces. "Anna, for science I have to take dead bodies and infected bodies and do tests and other things to them. This is the only way for me to be able to fight and figure out the infection is to learn about it." I nodded in partial shock. He seemed to know what I was thinking. Maybe I was easier to read too.

He went to his computer and pulled up multiple screens. He wrote things down and then read things. I wanted to know what was going through his mind, what he was reading. "Bad news," He said. "Cordell is being an ass and refuses to allow me to see the results. He says, 'I will not allow you to take my toy away from me. You cannot have them. I know you're work, and it will hurt her!' what is that supposed to mean?" I shrugged. Dr. Gorr typed something and then turned the monitor off.

The woman, I think her name was Maria, dragged a body into the room. It smelled horrible. "It's only a couple hours old." She said. He nodded and helped her put the infected body onto the empty table. The two cut open this infected in the same spots as the first infected and compared the two bodies. I wanted to know what they were looking at, but only after Dr. Gorr looked at Maria with a shocked look.

"It's mutating." He said.


	5. Just Relax

"_**It's mutating." He said. **_

* * *

I sat staring at the two. Their expressions were confusing. I wasn't sure what to do, I mean these two scientists were throwing their emotions around the room and it made my head hurt. Dr. Gorr sighed and threw his utensils on the table. "Forget it. Maria throw the bodies into the room and let's go home." She nodded and easily picked the two bodies up and tossed them into the dark body filled room. Dr. Gorr helped me up off the floor and was my base until I gain my balance. I quietly walked behind them until we got outside and to a rundown truck.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do so I just stood there and watched the two get into the truck. Maria looked at me and then spoke to Dr. Gorr. I wasn't able to hear what she said, but I was sure she was talking about me. That made me irritated. "Anna, come get in the car. You can stay with us until they come get you." She said to me and stepped out of the truck. I walked to her slowly. She moved out of the way of the door and moved her head to the side, silently telling me to get in. I watched her closely and hopped in quickly. It was a very small truck on the inside and I was sure that it wasn't supposed to have three people in it. It got kinda crowded too so I made myself as small as possible without curling up in a ball.

No one spoke on the drive to their home. It was only a couple minutes away. When the machine came to a stop in front of the house I was a little surprised. The neighborhood was empty, but they still had bars on the outside of their windows and doors.

"Extra protection?" I asked.

Maria laughed. "Just because you don't see a lot of infected around doesn't mean they are gone. They are most active at night, or in dark places. In bright places they kinda back off or either lose it. That's why it pisses a lot of them off when you shine a flashlight in their faces."

"Like a reflex." I stated.

"Kinda." Maria said and unlocked the bar over the door and then unlocked the doors. Dr. Gorr was quietly standing behind us. I wasn't sure if he was listening to us or thinking about something. That was bugging me. His face didn't show me anything either.

We stepped inside the home. It was quiet but looked cozy. A TV on the left as you step into the main room, and a couch on the opposite side. The next room was a kitchen and a hallway on the right. The hallway lead to the garage which was blocked off and a bedroom, I guessed it was Dr. Gorr's. On the opposite side, the left, there was a bathroom and two bedrooms on either side. I didn't really care which one Maria stayed in. I stared into the house and watched Maria and Dr. Gorr.

The two stepped into the kitchen. Maria put a pot of bowling water on the stove and Dr. Gorr went through a box. Whatever was inside was making a loud crackling like plastic paper hitting plastic paper. He picked up two small packages and threw one at Maria.

"Chicken, thank you dear." She smiled and opened the package and poured it into the now bowling water. A clump of hard ramen noodles feel into the water and she waited for the noodles to soak.

"So is this what you guys do when you come home?"

Dr. Gorr seemed to look annoyed. "Yes, we've had a long day of lab work and fighting infected. I just want to come home and relax."

"But what about the other uninfected people?"

"They have their own homes." Maria said pouring her ramen into a bowl and then dumping the seasoning into the bowl or noodles.

"Dr. Gorr, what if they aren't prepared like you are?" I was kinda confused. He sat down with his own bowl of ramen (I didn't even get to see him make it) and glared at me.

"First call me Connor, second my friends are not idiots ok? They know how to survive." He stated in a very irritated tone. I was quiet after that, or at least until Maria started talking about killing her way through the horde she found in the town store called Fry's.

"So I took the machine gun and hid underneath some cash registers and felt this tank shake the entire store. Tylor, Megan, Peter, and Josan just kept yelling at each other 'Tan! Tank is coming!' And I watched, hidden, as this brute came out of the organic food section yelling! I aimed for his head and just kept unloading my rounds till he reached my team and they started shooting him. But, as they were reloading and being thrown into isles I got the finishing shot right into his mouth. It was awesome!" Maria smiled, feeling accomplished with her victory. "Sadly I didn't come across any witches."

I watched as Connor finished his ramen. "There was one time where I found this Molotov just sitting by itself on a desk in the middle school. I had been hearing a witch the entire time I searched the place, so when I came to the last room and found the Molotov I just randomly threw it in the air. It hit her dead on and as she was running at me-" He stopped when his eyes locked onto Maria's. She looked sad. "and well she got away." Maria sighed and shook her head. "But there was this other time where I came across this weird infected. I've only seen one and sadly I killed him. He is what I call a screamer. He was sitting on the hospital roof and as soon as he saw me he let out a deafing scream that's even worse than a witches scream!" Maria smiled and then thought for a moment.

"Anna have you ever killed an infected?" Maria asked.

I nodded. "I knew her very well. I don't know what kind of infected she was, but by the journal I was given she was a smoker. I was just sitting down and then her she goes walking through the door like a drunk and she threw her tongue at me. She grabbed me and as I was being dragged towards her I took these hair scissors and a rammed them into her. She died quickly." Maria and Connor stared at me.

"Are you serious?" Connor asked. I nodded. Maria laughed.

"That is awesome!" She said through gasps of air. Connor nodded in agreement.

There was some silence between us for only a couple of seconds before Maria stood up and stretched. She looked at us both. "Now who is up for some chocolate cake?"

"You remembered to put only 6 strawberries on it right?" Connor asked quickly.

"Yes and cut them so there are 6 pieces one with a strawberry on each." Maria sighed.

He smiled and said, "Then yes a piece for me please."

Maria turned to me. I just shook my head no. "Ok then looks like you get the cake all to yourself." Maria said patting Connor on the top of the head and walking to the kitchen.

I was kinda worried. I was worried about Maria. What kind of person was she to Connor? She didn't wear a ring, but she lives with him. I decided not to think too much about it.

Maria gave Connor his cake and sat down once again. "So Anna, how do you know Dr. Cordell?" She asked me.

"After I killed my mom, I was alone for years. My hair had started changing color and my eyes too. My hair turned to this dark silver you see and my eyes were a bit darker red then they are now. Cordell was going through my neighborhood, killing infected and looking for survivors. Cordell ran through my house. I was walking around in a big t-shirt and some short shorts. He stared at me in shock. Like he was surprised to see me walking around like nothing was wrong when infected were showing up around my neighborhood like rabbits. He asked me if I was infected, I'm guessing it was because of my hair. I told him no and then he asked if I had ever had any zombies come into my house. I said once a few years ago but I killed her. I haven't had any other try to get into the house. Cordell looked at me in shock again and put his gun down. Ok a quick test put your hands out. I did I don't know what he was looking for and then he grabbed my wrist. We need to get out of here he told me and then we ran outside and jumped into a helicopter a block away. We left and I've been at his side since then." I told them. Connor finished up his cake and set the plate down on the floor.

"You killed your mother?" Maria asked, a discussed look on her face.

"She was the smoker I had killed." I told her. Connor didn't look at me at all. Maria looked at her feet too. I was curious as to why they didn't want to look at me.

"How do you guys know Cordell?"

"Just military connections." Connor said. I looked at my hands, not sure of what to say. "Anna how old are you?"

"19."

"And when did you turn into a witch?"

"I started noticing changes in my hair and eyes when I was 16." I said. Connor started thinking.

Maria stared at me and said, "So you've been exposed to and are fully control of yourself for…..3 years?"

"About that long yea." I answered. Connor was watching me again. I bite my lip, I wasn't comfortable with him staring at me like that. "Can you stop that?" I asked. Connor looked me in the eyes and sat up straight.

"Sorry." He said.

I turned my body to the left a bit,away from him and said, "It's fine just a little weird." I said.

If I knew him longer and I knew that he wasn't trying to figure out what I was thinking then I wouldn't mind. The doctor was cute, but he was a little bit strange.

"Ok first day here in Arizona, lets get you comfortable for sleep first." Maria said. She stood up and grabbed my wrist, which I didn't like but she didn't seem like she was going to hurt me so I relaxed just a little bit.

She took me to an empty room on the right side of the house, in the room I thought she slept in. But it was empty besides a bed and a dresser. Now that I thought about it, she must be sleeping in the other room across the hall, that's why the door is closed. She probably has some secret thing in there that she doesn't want me to see.

"Here is where you will sleep." She smiled. She pointed to the door that was clearly the bathroom because it had a bathroom sign on it. "That's the bathroom." She said and then walked me down to the other end of the house. "This is the master bedroom and that room across the hall from you is the ammo and weapons room. Don't go in there unless told to kay?" I stared at her.

So that wasn't her bedroom….Then where did she sleep? With him? No they wouldn't, but they also live in the same house. I guess it doesn't really matter. I nodded showing her I listened and went to sit back down on the couch.

"If you need any clothes just ask, ill be happy to share. But tomorrow we will go grab some toothbrushes and stuff for ya." Maria sat down next to Connor again. He was still thinking.

* * *

**Ok peoples thanks for being so patient and waiting for this chapter to come out. I will have plenty of time to write the next 2 chapters and post tem this weekend, so I can catch up. I have everything planned out to make it to Anna's secret about her so you'll be getting that in an upcoming chapter also, but that may not show up till chapter 10 or 11, depending on how the story goes.**

**Thanks again Congie for letting me use your journal and Dr. Gorr along with his assistant.**


	6. Oops

_**So that wasn't her bedroom….Then where did she sleep? With him? No they wouldn't, but they also live in the same house. I guess it doesn't really matter. I nodded showing her I listened and went to sit back down on the couch. **_

_**"If you need any clothes just ask, ill be happy to share. But tomorrow we will go grab some toothbrushes and stuff for ya." Maria sat down next to Connor again. He was still thinking.**_

* * *

I woke up slowly. My eyes were heavier than usual and the sun was shining brightly into my room, which already told me today wasn't going to be the greatest day. Normally waking up to the sun would mean good things for others, but for me it always seems to mean bad things will happen.

So I got out of bed with my crappy feeling and looked on the floor. My clothes from yesterday were still there and a clean set was sitting on the foot of the bed. They were Maria's. I didn't want to wear them because they were making me even more mad at her. I have this feeling in my gut that she was after him also. But he didn't seem to notice and if he did then he doesn't care. Which would make me very upset.

But I got up and changed into the clean clothes. She had given me a pair of jeans that were baggy but surprisingly comfy. The shirt she gave me was a black t-shirt that was a little tight but long enough. I stepped out of the bedroom to find Maria rubbing Connor's shoulders. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She looked quite tired also.

"Hey guys?" I said in a questioning tone. Maria gave me a glare but then smiled quickly.

"Oh hello dear. Sorry Connor just had a nightmare is all, he seems to be having a hard time with getting it out of his head." Maria said and went back to gently rubbing Connor's back.

I walked in front of them and looked at the two. Connor had his eyes covered by his shaking hands. In fact his whole body was shaking. I could barely make out tear stains on his cheeks. He was so pale I was surprised he wasn't infected.

I was worried so I said, "Is he going to be ok?"

Maria nodded. "He will be fine. He just needs a glass of water. Could you get that for him? The cups are in the cupboard above the oven." I nodded and ran into the kitchen.

I brought her the cold glass of water and she handed it slowly to Connor. Shakingly he took it and took a long drink. I thought he was down the whole thing and so I was getting ready to get more water. Connor gave me the glass and looked at Maria was a scared smile. She hugged him gently. I could tell Maria was really worried about him. This made me upset because I was worried too I just didn't know how to show it to Connor. With Maria all over him it made me think the two were together, but that wouldn't be she and he were opposites! She was hyper and happy. He was quiet and slow, patient, always planning ahead and seemed kinda emo. This was just from my observation though.

Maria looked into Connor's eyes. "Are you able to tell me what happened?" Connor's chin started shaking.

"It was Christopher. I wa-watched him d-die again."

Maria was silent. By the silence I took it that Christopher was a close friend. To be kind I thought silence would be the best thing. I went into kitchen and sat on the counter. Not a word was said the rest of the morning besides a few questions of where's my pistols or do we have anymore shells.

The locking up of the house was a waste of time. I thought they should just block off their town and kill all the zombies inside the barrier. That way no one would have to go through 20 minute house lockings. When I told Maria in the car Connor laughed and said, "That would be a waste of time, plus we don't have enough people to build walls and blocks for the sewers. The structures would be knocked down or infested with infected and then we have more. Not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just telling you the truth." Maria nodded in agreement with him. I lept my ideas to myself after that.

The trip to the lab was quiet and faster than the ride home yesterday. Connor kept his eyes constantly on the road and Maria kept looking out the back window of the truck and then she would roll down her window and look out of it. I kept a good close eye on my fingers.

When we got to the lab it was silent. Like no one was inside the building but looking through small windows on doors prooved that there were some infected strapped to tables or cut open.

We walked down a different hallway and another woman with a clipboard joined us. "Dr. Gorr, we took some tests like you asked. Out of the 30 we tested 5 of them had the mutated lung like you found." I was confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. Maria glared at me and so I shut up.

Connor took the clipboard from the small fragile looking woman and read over it while walking and opening up doors and looking inside the rooms. "If you could please find any other survivors here in arizona please do. I want to see if they have come in contact with the same thing. Email everyone in the labs address book and tell them only if they find something different in the hunters or any other infected to please tell me because I need to take some tests." The woman nodded, took the clipboard and then left us.

Maria slowed down and walked next to me. "Anna, dear, Don't bug Connor at the moment. He's been really stressed out lately."

"I only wanted to know what was going on." I said. Maria nodded.

"I understand the curiousity. But when Connor is working he doesn't need endless questions. If you do ask him something maybe when he starts cutting stuff open again then ask him how to tell from the insides what kind of infected it is. But if he looks stressed or like he is in the middle of a thought then wait until he looks calm and relax once again." Maria told me. I nodded and started walking again. She walked a bit faster than me to catch up to Connor.

As I started to know more about Connor the more I was starting to dislike him. He wanted quiet all the time, wasn't open to to many suggestions, didn't seem to like people that sometimes needed help, and he seemed like he had some issues. Maybe I was just being to judgemental, but no one back home was like him. And Maria was still upsetting me. I was starting to understand her more, but very very little.

**

* * *

**

**5 days later**

Maria is happier for some reason. I'm not sure why though. Connor also seems a lot more relaxed.

Connnor finally gave me a job to do in the labs. I was told to write down everything that is found in the infected during experimenting and testing. No more hunters were found with the mutation. That also seems to be helping Connor relax.

Even though I'm starting to enjoy this place a little bit more, I'm still waiting for the time when Cordell comes back to get me. I had 2 weeks left. Only 2 weeks.

Today Connor and Maria were going back to work on the hunter from a week ago. The first mutated hunter they had found.

"Anna write that nothing else has been found about the mutation, and it seems that all mutated hunters are now dead." He told me. I wrote it down quickly and continued to watch the two search for innormalities in the hunter's body. To bad the thing was dead. I bet Connor could've found more that way.

Maria cut open the lung of the hunter and found a tongue inside it. She was grossed out and Connor was fasinated. I wrote that the lung had grown a tongue, similar to a smoker. Connor told Maria to cut the tongue out and get a couple of people to find out if the tongue was like a smokers. She nodded and took the long muscle out of the room.

Connor sat down and rubbed his forehead. I watched silently. I begain taking his features in once again. His skin had a slight pale to it. And his entire body was extremely thiin for his age and height. His hair covered his closed eyes and curved over slightly.

I slowly moved my blonde ponytail over my shoulder and jumped off the counter I was sitting on. Connor didn't move, he just continued to rub his tenples. I walked slowly toawrds him. My heart was pounding in my chest.

I stood in front of the silent scientist and then looked over him that way. His body was slouched over so much I would have to kneel down to see his entire face.

My jealousy of Maria was overwhelming and I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to finally show him how I felt about him, and Maria wasn't going t get in my way this time. How could he love a monster like her anyway? She was an infected, and they could never be together.

"C-connor." I said slowly. He slowly turned his head up to me.

"Yes?" He asked. I blushed and quickly leaned down and kissed him. He seemed frozen in shock. I didn't pay to much attention to it. Slowly I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back into the chair, all the while keeping our lips locked.

This moment would've most likely continued if it weren't for a certain someone grabbing my hair and ipping me away from him. Maria stood between Connor and me, facing me with a snarl on her face.

"What do you think youre doing?" She asked in an irritated tone.

I smirked and walked closer to her. She was an inch taller than me, but that didn't make to much of a difference. "Kissing the Doctor. What about you?"

"Keeping your half mutated body off my boyfriend." She snapped. That hurt. Why did she call me that? I wasn't half mutated, I was special, a special witch.

"Why do you talk about yourself like that?" I said, trying to hurt her the same way. Maria clenched her fist and raised it. I didn't move a muscle. Slowly she let her arm fall and relax again. I smirked and turned away from her.

Slowly I walked towards the door and said, "He wouldn't love a blood shot whore like you anyway. He's only using you."

I looked back and saw Maria hunched over and shaking, her fist clenched. "What did you call me?"


	7. Why?

_**Slowly I walked towards the door and said, "He wouldn't love a blood shot whore like you anyway. He's only using you." **_

_**I looked back and saw Maria hunched over and shaking, her fist clenched. "What did you call me?"**_

* * *

I looked at her closely. My body froze as she looked at me with softly glowing eyes. I shook in fear and realized I said something stupid, but for some reason a part of me didn't really care what I said to her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed and ran at me. I turned and pushed through the lab door with a huff. I ran quickly through the halls. Maria ran after me just as fast and Connor was close behind her. I knocked a cart of knives and other utensils over. Maria stopped and growled softly. I stuck my tongue out at her and flipped her off.

"Just try and get me." I smirked and started running again. Maria grabbed a man coming out of one of the rooms and yanked his pistol out from the back of his pants. She aimed it and shot me.

My leg stung for a couple seconds as I ran. Then it gave out and I landed smack on my face. Now I could feel the pain of the bullet slicing up through my leg. I grabbed my thigh and screamed loudly. I looked back at Maria and watched her drop the small hand gun. I hissed and curled up in a tight ball. Maria walked away. Connor sighed and placed his hand on his forehead again.

I knew her was upset. Must be because Maria and I started fighting. He picked me up and more pain shot through my leg. I tensed and groaned.

"Stop complaining you'll be fine." He snapped. I shut up and looked away.

I was carried to another room and set down on the table. "I need you to pull you pants leg up and remove your shirt please." He said, not once making eye contact with me. He just grabbed some tweezers and a couple of other odd looking tools.

I blushed and did as he asked. Connor slowly dug the tweezers into my leg and poked the bullet. I screeched in pain as he slowly pulled the bullet from my calf. He told me to lay on my belly and I did. Quickly he ran a needle through my leg and I hissed.

"This is your own fault, now shut up." He ordered. I shut my mouth again and hid my face in my elbow.

When he finished stitching up the small wound I was told to sit back up. I did and stared at him. "Why do you need my shirt off?" I asked.

He placed his finger to his lips and looked at my torso. I was bright red; I could feel my face burning. Gently he placed his hands on the sides of my ribs and squeezed them. Then He poked my rib and moved his finger slowly down the middle of my chest. "Turn around." He told me. I did and went criss-crossed on the table with my back facing him. "Ok not bend your back." I quickly slouched over and touched my ankles with my forehead. He placed his hands on the backs of my ribs again and pushed on them. Then he took his hands and ran down the sides of my spine. "Ok you can put your shirt back on." He said and went to the computer in the small room.

"What was that about?" I asked quietly.

"I got an email from Cordell. He says to not let you home." Connor said slowly. I was silent. This had to be a joke. "Not until he is sure you'll be safe." This couldn't be happening. I wasn't allowed to go home?

"Wh-what?"

"Oh and I'd prefer you leave Maria alone from now on too. You were out of line in your actions towards me. I don't love you. I love Maria no matter what you want to think. I'll make sure she apologizes for rudely ripping you off me, but that's it." Connor said, finishing up his typing and then turned back towards me.

"Connor…. Why did she call me a half mutated monster?" I asked. He shrugged and left the room. I followed silently, upset and hurt. I just wanted to get home to Cordell and cry. I felt safe there, and happy.

Connor sat in his truck slowly and I sat in Maria's normal spot. Maria wasn't around, but I didn't want to try anything again, now that I knew the truth.

I still wanted to find a way to get him to think about me though.

When we got home I went to my room, not looking at Maria at all. She didn't talk to me at all either. Connor was silent but I think that was because he didn't want to irritate us. It could've been something else though. I fell asleep quickly and quietly.

* * *

1:34 AM

I awoke to a creaking outside my door. I didn't move, didn't make a sound, or open my eyes. I felt a hand move up my arm. The skin on it was cold and slightly hard. I was shaking, partially in fear and partially from the cold flesh placed on my arm.

I then got a sudden whiff of vanilla. Maria was in my room.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

She tightened her grip on my arm and whispered back, "To tell you a little secret."

I was silent. I could feel her moving closer until her hot breath was on my ear. "Your little friend, Cordell, he is dead. And it's all because of you." She let go of my arm and then left the room. I was silent. My body wouldn't move, and I couldn't get my voice to make a sound.

Dead? No that was a lie. Maybe that was the real reason why he didn't want me going home. No that was a lie. Maria said it to scare me, to get me to leave and see if it was true. It was a means to get me out of her way.

I smiled with pride as I knew I had figured out Maria was lying to me. So I curled up and snuggled back into my blanket.

* * *

I walked out of my room slowly, sleep still painted on my face. I was smiling though. Connor sat me down at the table and tossed me a bowl. I caught it easily and poured cereal into it slowly. I moved my hand around, eyes closed, searching for my spoon. I grabbed it tightly and dig it into my bowl. As the frosted flakes hit my mouth I knew something was wrong. But what? I opened my eyes slowly and looked into my bowl. No milk.

Maria stifled a laugh and turned away from me. I grumbled and poured the milk into my bowl quickly.

"Anna, today you are going to do some tests for me." Connor said. I looked at him.

"What kinda tests?" I asked, food still in my mouth.

"Simple ones, just testing your reactions to things, body structure. Simple stuff." He said. I finished my cereal and looked up at him.

"Ok." I said happily and walked into my room to get clothes for a shower.

When I stepped into the bathroom I locked the door quickly and removed my night shirt. I looked upset at my almost flat chest and sighed. That must be a reason why he doesn't like me. All guys like boobs. Maria's got them. I mean they aren't HUGE but she's still got them. I finished undressing and turn the water on quickly.

When stepping into the warm water my body instantly relaxed. I pulled my hair out of its messed up pony and let it loose in the water. After a few minutes I reached up for the shampoo and as I did my ribs popped and I felt like something was stabbing into my lung. I groaned and put my arm down and grabbed my side with my other arm. My pain went away after that and I relaxed. I slowly reached up for the shampoo again, but nothing hurt this time.

I finished washing my hair and got out of the shower slowly. I quickly dried off and slowly opened the door. Sitting on the couch in Connors lap was Maria. The two were kissing, very slowly and had their hands on each other's hips. I quickly closed the bathroom door again, but silently.

I clenched my fist tightly and sighed. Now I knew he would never love me.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry everyone. I know this chapter is super duper short, sorry. And when I loaded chapter 6 on here….well I didn't edit it, sooo. Now it's fixed though!**

**Sorry guys again for having it short. I have a major writers block and with school starting up again everything is kinda hectic at the moment. Oh and now I officially have internet so the updates should be much faster now, just so you are aware. Oh and this chapter is leading to my main ideas for this story...hopefully they will turn out good! So please all of you wish me luck!**


End file.
